Cinos the Hedgehog
by ccatclaw
Summary: Sonic meets his long lost brother, Cinos, who is the complete opposite of him. Cinos travels at the speed of molasses and is completely different from his fast, impatient, and cocky twin brother.
1. Chapter 1- Enter: Cinos the Hedgehog

**CINOS THE HEDGEHOG **

_The Long Lost Brother of Sonic the Hedgehog_

I do not own Sonic, the franchise belongs to Sega

I am proud to announce that my first official fanfiction is being published online! This is not just my first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic, it is my first fanfiction that I ever published. I have written others, but they are not public. Anyway, I am proud of this work, Cinos the Hedgehog. First off, I did not come up with the name "Cinos the Hedgehog" the idea was announced by SonicParadoxTeam on Youtube in their popular comedic series "Sonic Shorts" based on Sega's sonic games, comics, and much more. This story in particular has nothing to do with Sonic Shorts, the only similarity is the name "Cinos", which you all know is "Sonic" spelled backwards. But anyway, I tend to write too much '_', so without further ado, please enjoy reading. The fanfic is based off the Sonic archie comics.

Oh and one more thing, just kidding :P Enjoy!

Sonic sped through Mobius like a race car, not even. Compared to Sonic, a race car seemed like a snail. He was trying to get to Knothole Village to inform everybody about Dr. Robotnik's new plans, and getting there in a matter of seconds, he almost ran right into Princess Sally Acorn,

"Sonic! Watch it" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Sal" Sonic said apologetically, "I just needed to get here fast to tell everybody about Buttnik's new 'master plan'".

"Okay, I'll go get the others".

"Way ahead of ya Sal".

Sonic sped first into Antoine's house, where Sally heard a timid squeal. Antoine D'Coolette came out shaking, and jumping at every sudden sound from the Great Forest.

Next, Sonic found Tails the Fox examining Rotor Walrus' new technology. Rotor carefully explained to Tails how to work it. Sonic told them they were having a meeting and they nodded and followed him.

Lastly, Bunnie Rabbot stomped toward them on her robotic legs. Everybody was present.

"So what's Robuttnik's new plan Sonic?" Tails asked, mimicking Sonic's rude nickname for Dr. Ivo Robotnik, evil genius. Sonic was a big role model to young Tails.

"Robuttnik's new plan is to pollute Mobian waters" Sonic said, "And we need to stop it, of course. Uncle Chuck told me".

Sally nodded, and pulled out Nicole, her little hand held computer device that told her almost whatever she needed to know,

"Nicole, tell me the coordinates of Robotnik's headquarters" Sally asked her hand held computer.

"Searching Sally" Nicole said, in her robotic voice, "34 degrees latitude, 45 degrees longitude".

"And the pollution?" Sally asked.

"Spreading about two miles per hour, Sally" Nicole said.

"English, Nicole" Sonic said, tapping his foot impatiently.

Nicole sighed, "Located just past the Great Forest, and the pollution is spreading very fast, Sonic".

"Thank you", said Sonic, grinning. He always loved messing with Nicole.

Suddenly Nicole beeped unexpectedly, "Another presence detected! Approaching Knothole at 0.5 miles per hour".

"Wow, that's slow" Sonic said distastefully, then laughed, "What is it Nicole? A fat slug?".

"Sonic, hush!" Sally snapped irritably, "Nicole, what organism is this? What are we dealing with?".

"Analyzing, Sally" Nicole replied, and in a matter of seconds she had an answer, "A hedgehog, Sally".

"What?!" Sonic said, surprised, "A hedgehog? How come I never seen it?".

"It may not be from the area", Rotor suggested.

"I can't believe any hedgehog can go that slow" Sonic mumbled, "Makes me mad to think anything of my species is as slow as molasses. It makes me look bad!".

"Is it an old one perhaps?" Rotor asked Nicole.

"No. Hedgehog is the same age as Sonic" Nicole said, "Fur color: Purple, Sharp quills, now traveling at 0.2 miles per hour".

"What in Mobius is this guy?!" Sonic protested, "He gives a bad name to all hedgehogs, not just me!".

"Not cool" Tails agreed.

"Look sugah hog!" Bunnie said, "I see him, he's in the bushes!".

Bunnie was right. A short, purple hedgehog stumbled out of the leaves clumsily. He had short, sharp purple quills and a short nose. He wore clean sneakers, as if he never wore them. He was not wearing socks, or gloves. His purple hands were callused. He looked distinctly like Sonic's mother, Bernie the Hedgehog.

Sonic crossed his arms in disgust.

"Sonic, be nice" Sally whispered, nudging him.

"Hello sugah", Bunnie said with a smile, "What're ya doin here?".

The hedgehog was trembling, "I-I c-c-c-".

"Spit it out already, kid!" Sonic yelled, "What? Are ya slow at talking too?".

"Y-y-yes, I-I'm sorry" the hedgehog said.

"No need to be sorry sugah" Bunnie said, "What's yer name?".

"C-Cinos" the hedgehog said, "Cinos the Hedgehog".

"That's my name backwards!" Sonic growled, "Are you some sort of an imposter? Cause you're messing with the wrong hedgehog".

"Let him speak" Sally said.

"S-Sonic right?" Cinos stammered.

"How do you know my name?" Sonic demanded.

"I-I-I'm, y-your, l-long lost brother" Cinos said, "B-Bernie and J-Jules had t-t-twins, t-they gave m-me away".

"Shut up" Sonic said, "I'm Bernie and Jules' only son. Now scram ya crazy-".

"Sonic!" Sally said getting annoyed now, "How many times do I have to tell you? Quit being rude".

"Sorry Sal but he's ticking me off!" Sonic snapped, "He can't just come in here and say he's my brother. How in Mobius can he be related to me? I'm the fastest thing alive! This guy seems like the slowest thing alive!".

"T-that's exactly who I-I am" Cinos said, "Bernie and J-Jules s-sent me t-to a h-h-hospital in M-Mobius, b-because I-I-I was r-r-really s-s-slow, a-and d-didn't k-know how to e-eat. I-I t-travel at the s-s-speed of m-molasses".

"Awww, poor thing" Bunnie murmured sympathetically.

"That is sad" Sally agreed in a depressing tone.

"F-Finally t-t-they l-let m-m-me out" Cinos continued, "D-Doctor R-R-Ronald Q-Quack s-s-said t-t-that I-I-I was s-strong e-enough t-to live on my own. S-So t-the first thing, I-I did, w-was to g-go a-and find my b-brother that I n-never met".

"Awww, that's so sweet sugah" said Bunnie.

Sonic still wasn't convinced, "I don't know who you are, but Bernie and Jules never told me about a brother. Nor did Uncle Chuck. And how did you find me?".

"D-Dr. Q-Quack".

"And I never knew that Dr. Horatio Quack had a relative named Ronald, unless that's another 'long lost brother' as well".

"N-No" Cinos said, "T-They k-know e-each other".

"Then why didn't Dr. Quack tell me about you?!" Sonic screamed.

"I-I-I d-don't know" Cinos stammered.

"That's it" Sonic said, "Come with me ya little freak of nature, were going to see Dr. HORATIO Quack, and I'm gonna find out the truth!".

"I-I'm s-slow" Cinos reminded him.

Sonic roughly scooped the little guy in his arms, whom he outweighed greatly, and was about ready to break off into a sprint when Sally stopped him,

"Wait, how about Robotnik's plan?" she asked.

"Oh, that" Sonic said, embarrassed that he forgot, "I guess we should focus on that first".

"R-R-Robotnik has s-swat bots all over" Cinos said, as Sonic placed him down on the ground, "I-I think it's g-gonna be hard-".

"Don't worry sugah" Bunnie said, showing off her new robotic blaster, "I'll blast em to bits with this new upgrade Rotor gave me".

Rotor had replaced Bunnie's big, stubby arm canon with a new lightweight, red hot laser shooting one. Rotor smiled, proud of his work. The upgrade was also more fitting to Bunnie's body weight, and she could move around easier.

"And my super speed" Sonic boasted, "Those swat butts won't know what hit em!".

"I-I-I'm quiet" Cinos said, "M-My feet are light on t-the g-ground, I c-can be a spy".

"Great idea sugah!" Bunnie praised him, ruffling up his small quills, "Look at that! Takin' charge, what do ya think, Sally girl?".

Sally thought for a moment, scratching her chin, "Hmm, I don't know...".

"Leave the little runt here" Sonic said rudely, "He'll only get in the way and slow us down".

"Aw sugah hog don't be that way" Bunnie said softly.

"I don't know, Bunnie" Sally added, "I think Sonic's right. The little guy is just too slow and too clumsy. I wouldn't be so sure on that 'light on feet' part. His steps are pretty heavy. Sorry Cinos, I'm afraid you'll have to stay behind in Knothole".

Cinos' enthusiastic expression died, "Oh o-okay".

"Sorry sugah" Bunnie said, feeling sorry for him, "Maybe next time".

Suddenly, Dulcy the dragon came crashing down from the sky. Antoine, who had been so quiet all this time, now shrieked with fear as Dulcy headed straight toward him,

"Ah! She iz coming zis way!".

"Gang way!" Dulcy shouted.

Sonic rushed Sally out of the way. Tails used his two twin tails to fly a short distance away. Antoine was too busy freaking out to get out of Dulcy's way. So Rotor grabbed him by the collar and threw him against a nearby oak by accident. Cinos was much too slow to get out of the way without assistance. So Bunnie scooped up the helpless hedgehog and moved him out of the way just in time.

Dulcy crashed and banged her head right into the tree next to where Antoine was. Screaming, Antoine dashed into the bushes, his little tail sticking out.

"Dulcy!" Sally exclaimed, "Are you alright?".

Dizziness was present in the dragon's spinning eyes, "I'll clean my room later, Ma".

"Dulc, snap out of it!" Sonic said, patting her scales rapidly.

"Ah, oh!" Dulcy said, as she shook her head to clear it, "Ah, pardon me Sonic".

"That's okay, Dulcy" Sonic said, "Glad you're okay".

"Dulcy, did you find out anything about Robotnik?" Sally asked urgently.

"You won't believe it, Sally" Dulcy replied, "Robotnik and Snively have designed a new kind of robot. They're called the stink bots. They're the ones responsible for polluting the water".

"Stink butts, heh?" Sonic chuckled, "That just means more robots for me to smash! More of Robuttnik's toys for me to break!".

"Don't get cocky yet, Sonic" Dulcy warned, "I saw these robots, and they are ugly! Not only are they ugly, but they stink! I guess that's why they're called stink bots! I don't mean annoying stinky, I mean putrid stinky! Disguising! Ugh, I still have their smell on my breath. I'm gonna need to wash my mouth out for a week".

Rotor tilted his head, resting it on his hand. This is what he did when he was thinking of something. Usually this was a good sign for all the freedom fighters.

"Ya think of something, Rote?" Sonic asked, grinning.

"I have" Rotor replied calmly, "But I will need privacy in my lab for at least a day. I know just the thing we need to fight those stink bots".

"You got it, Rote" Sonic said, "See Dulc, I told ya I got this".

Dulcy smiled, "You freedom fighters always amaze me".

"Now" Sonic turned to Cinos, who was huddled in the corner next to Bunnie, "We need to find out if were related. I'll take ya to Doctor Quack. He can do a blood test or something".

"W-which one?" Cinos asked.

"MY Doctor Quack" Sonic replied.

Cinos nodded as Sonic scooped him up again.

"Wait, Sonic", Sally called, just as they were about to leave, "What about Robotnik? Do you think Knothole can manage without you?".

"Relax Sal" Sonic answered back, "They have you, Bunnie, Nicole, Rotor, Dulcy, Tails, they'll be fine. You guys are capable of handling a little Robuttnik, aren't ya?".

Sally smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Be careful".

"I will, Sal" Sonic said, he waved as he dashed off with Cinos, "We need to do this quick, dude. Knothole needs me".

"O-okay" Cinos replied, "S-s-sorry f-for a-all t-the t-trouble".

For a second, Sonic felt some sympathy for the little guy, "Uh, don't worry dude. No problemo".

As Sonic raced off into the sunset, he saw the remains of Uncle Chuck's chili dog stand in the distance. He figured he would give Cinos a little tour on the way to Doctor Quack's. He also hoped Doctor Quack was still there. Robotnik had captured a lot of Mobians ever since he took over and built his own empire.

"W-why are w-we g-going t-towards that?" Cinos asked, pointing at the damaged chili dog stand.

"This is where my Uncle Chuck" Sonic began, "Or, OUR Uncle Chuck, ran his chili dog stand with my dog, Muttski before Robuttnik took over".

"O-oh" Cinos replied, "I-I g-guess R-Robuttnik is a p-pretty big j-jerk, huh?".

Sonic chuckled a little when Cinos called Robotnik "Robuttnik". It was nice to see somebody else say it for a change, besides him and Tails.

"Yeah" Sonic replied, "His nephew, Snively, has a giant, pointy nose. He's just as worse as his uncle".

As Sonic and Cinos shared a moment of laughter, Sonic kind of liked having a brother. Although he didn't know if Cinos was telling the truth yet, Sonic would still consider him a brother if Cinos chose to stick around.

"Chili dogs are the best snack around" Sonic explained to him, licking his lips at the thought, "I can eat a dozen at once!".

Cinos nodded, "N-never t-tried 'em".

"I wish I can give ya one now" Sonic said, "But I guess that blubberbutt Robuttnik ate all of Uncle Chuck's inventory".

"H-ha!" Cinos laughed.

"We should keep going" Sonic said, "I just thought I would show you that".

"O-okay" Cinos said, "I-it w-was nice, t-thanks".

Sonic nodded and they raced off into the distance once more.

Sally was reading a bedtime story to Tails when she heard a few shrieking noises of a few citizens outside.

Tails, who was half asleep, sat up abruptly. Sally sighed, all that reading she had done was a waste, since Tails was wide awake again.

_Is Robotnik attacking already?_

"What's that noise, Aunt Sally?" Tails asked, curiosity twinkling in his young eyes.

"Nothing, Tails" Sally lied, "Go back to sleep".

"But I heard-".

"Hush Tails, go back to sleep" Sally urged, "I will be right back".

Sally ignored Tails' continued whining and went outside. She realized that there was too little of a yelling noise to ensure that Robotnik was launching a full on attack on Knothole. He didn't even know where it was after all.

Antoine was sprawled out on the ground, Bunnie shaking her head next to him. Antoine moaned and pleaded in his French accent,  
"Ah merci! Zis can't not be happening!".

"What's the matter?" Sally asked.

"Robotnik's pollution, Sally girl" Bunnie murmured, "It's spreading. Antoine just went for a simple swim in the river. An he came back all sickly".

"Antoine, why would you go for a swim?!" Sally yelled at him, "Didn't you hear what Sonic said about Robotnik polluting the waters of the Great Forest? Why would you do something that stupid?".

"Merci my princess!" Antoine moaned, "Zis was not my fault. Robotneek's dreaded steenk bots came out of zee water and pulled me in!".

Sally gasped, "Are you serious?".

"Yes my princess" Antoine said, "I would nevair go in zee water in zis conditioners".

"Conditions, Antoine" Sally jumped as she saw Tails at the doorstep of the house. Tails laughed at Antoine's slurred speech and mispronunciations.

"Tails!" Sally scolded him irritably, "I told you to go to bed! What are you doing up?".

"But Aunt Sally, I wanted to see what was wrong" Tails complained.

"I told you it was nothing, now go back to bed" Sally said, "I will be in there to say goodnight to you soon. Now go".

Huffing and puffing, Tails stomped back into the house and slammed the door behind him.

"Aw, Sally girl, he's just a young un" Bunnie said sadly.

"I know, but I don't want him to have nightmares" Sally said, "And he's too young to have to deal with freedom fighter business".

"Aw well, I guess that's true" Bunnie said, then turned to Antoine, "Ya gonna be okay, sugah?".

Antoine shivered, "I should be zee fine".

"Get a good night's rest Antoine" Sally told him, "If you still feel sick in the morning, then we'll find something to help you".

Antoine nodded and stood up shakily. He limped away toward his house, tired and silent.

"Ahm startin' ta think that we can't handle ourselves too well without the sugah hog" Bunnie said worriedly.

"Don't say that, Bunnie" Sally assured her, "Sonic won't be gone long. It's only fair that we let him do this. We shouldn't rely on him too much. We need to let him live his life too. Don't forget that we are skilled freedom fighters as well".

Bunnie nodded, "Yeah, you're right Sally girl. G'night".

"Goodnight Bunnie" Sally watched as Bunnie entered her house and turned out her lights.

But Sally still had an eerie feeling that Bunnie could be right. What if they couldn't manage without Sonic? Would if they did rely on him too much?

_Sonic, please hurry home. We need you...I need you._

As the sun rose above the horizon, Sonic blinked open his eyes. He looked at the place Cinos had fallen asleep and saw he wasn't there. A bit panicked, Sonic looked around rapidly looking for the little guy.

"G-g-good m-morning S-sonic" Cinos slow speech sounded close to Sonic, "I-I b-b-brought b-breakfast".

Sonic looked and couldn't believe what he saw. Cinos was holding two big plates of fresh chili dogs.

"Whoa!" Sonic said, drooling at the great smell, "Where did ya get those?".

"U-uncle C-chuck's c-chili dog s-stand" Cinos said, "T-there w-were s-still s-some l-left".

"You went there all by yourself?" Sonic asked, surprised.

"Y-yes" Cinos said, "I-I t-thought I-I s-smelled s-some last n-night. S-so I w-went t-to c-check".

"Wow bud, nice!" Sonic exclaimed, already starting to chow down, "And thanks".

"Y-your w-welcome" said Cinos with a smile.

"Try one, they're good" Sonic said, handing him one.

Cinos took the chili dog reluctantly, "Um, is this meat?".

"I don't know man, but whatever" Sonic said, "It tastes good and that's all that matters".

"O-okay" Cinos stammered, still unsure, but when he took a bite, Sonic saw his eyes light up.

"I told ya so" Sonic said, "Best meal in all of Mobius. Especially Uncle Chuck's recipe".

Cinos nodded as he began stuffing his face with more chili dogs.

"Hey, leave some for me!" Sonic said playfully, as he snatched three more and shoved them down his throat.

Once they were done eating, Sonic immediately took off. He knew they needed him back at Knothole, so he couldn't afford to goof off with Cinos.

_I just need to find out the truth, that's all. Then this will all be over, and I'm back to fighting off Robotnik and being a freedom fighter as always._

But Sonic was reluctant. As much as he wanted to believe that was true, he couldn't guarantee it. The more he talked to Cinos, the more certain he was that Cinos was his brother. They both had a weak spot for chili dogs, and they both made jokes about Robotnik.

_Hey, that's probably just a coincidence. Don't jump to conclusions, Sonic!_

As Sonic's mind raced, he didn't realize how close he was to a nearby lake. Cinos was the one to remind him, but of course, he wasn't fast enough,

"S-s-sonic! L-look o-out!".

Sonic skidded dramatically across the dirt, but he still stumbled right into the dirty water. Cinos fell in beside him.

Sonic choked, gagging as the polluted water filled his mouth. He tried to keep himself afloat, but he couldn't swim. This was the worst possible situation to be in. Sonic's vision was getting blurry as he became more and more submerged into the brown water. His eyes closed and he drifted into the swishing of water.

Suddenly something grabbed Sonic's arm, hoisting him back up toward the surface. Sonic looked up, seeing a familiar, blurry purple shape above him.

_Could it be?_

Sonic was pushed upwards and he gasped as he hit the surface of the water. Cinos was dragging him on his little shoulders. He was paddling with his legs in the water, supporting not only himself, but also Sonic.

"Sonic, dude! Are you okay?" Cinos yelled, in a normal, shocking tone.

"H-how-"

"I'm fast in the water!" Cinos said with a grin, "And slow on land. My voice even changes when I'm swimming!".

Cinos plopped him on the grassy shoreline, but he stayed in the water. As if he didn't ever want to get out.

Appalled, Sonic stared with his mouth wide open at the little hedgehog.

"Surprised, huh?" Cinos snickered, "I figured I would surprise you guys".

"Dude, that's so cool" Sonic said, "Heck, I can't even swim. But I think you should get out of the water...it doesn't look very...clean".

"Oh, yes, right" Cinos stammered, embarrassed that he didn't take much notice of it.

"Let's keep moving" Sonic said, scooping up Cinos, "I gotta bad feeling about Sal and everybody else back in Knothole. Let's finish this bis up quickly. I gotta get home".

"O-okay"

Sonic sped up, leaving a trail of dust behind him, "Luckily, we are very close to Dr. Quack's. I just hope Robotnik didn't get to him though. He's a pretty smart guy. He probably found a hideout. He does have a family after all".

As the hospital came into view, Sonic stopped suddenly, his sneakers screeching against the dirt.

The hospital was ruined. All that was left was part of it, and the part was graffiti-ed with Robotnik's ugly face logo.

"Dr. Quack, dammit!" Sonic cursed, as he scouted around on quick feet once again to have a look around.

Cinos said nothing. He was appalled. Not just by the wreckage, but also of Robotnik's ugly features.

"Yeah, I know" Sonic said, reading his thoughts, "He's uglier in person".

Sonic ran alongside the building. Cinos squeaking with fright at the thought that Sonic might drop him. But Sonic held him in a firm grip, so that made him feel better.

"DR. QUACK!" Sonic screamed, "DR. QUACK! ARE YOU THERE?"

Silence.

"PLEASE, DOCTOR!" Sonic screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU?".

More silence followed.

"Dammit!" Sonic yelled, as he set Cinos on the flat surface of what was left of the hospital's skyscraper.

"Sonic?"

Sonic jumped, and turned around to see Dr. Quack. He ran over to him,

"I'm glad you're okay, doc. We need to talk" Sonic said, getting straight to the point, as he gestured over to Cinos.

Dr. Quack's eyes widened, "Cinos Malcolm the Hedgehog! My oh my, you have grown! I knew Ronald would get you all fixed up".

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Sonic complained, "You never told me I had a brother!"

Dr. Quack's happy expression died, as he sympathetically looked at Sonic, "I'm sorry, Sonic. It wasn't my place to tell. Jules and Bernie-"

"Jules and Bernie, my butt!" Sonic snapped, "They're dead, and they lied to me! How could they not tell me about my brother? My TWIN brother!"

"I don't know, Sonic" Dr. Quack murmured, "I guess they thought it would be best for you".

"They know nothing" Sonic said, "How dare they! How about Uncle Chuck? Did he know about this too?"

Dr. Quack scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Oh for the love of-"

"S-SONIC L-L-LOOK!"

The shadow of a huge ship loomed over them. Sonic and Dr. Quack gasped as Robotnik stuck his face out of the window,

"Ah, I see we have a nice little family reunion" he said, "Cinos, long time no see. Sonic, you should never had left Knothole. Your friends would say the same! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

**What happened to Knothole Village? What did Robotnik do to the rest of the freedom fighters? AND most of all, how does Robotnik know Cinos? Find out all the answers in BROTHERS IN CRIME, the sequel to CINOS THE HEDGEHOG. COMING SOON!**

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2- Brothers in Crime

**SONIC AND CINOS- BROTHERS IN CRIME**

Fan fiction by Cara Rosado (ccatclaw)

Overview:

In last we left off, Sonic and Cinos had finally reached Dr. Quack. Sonic is appalled when he finds out that not only Dr. Quack, but his parents and Uncle Chuck had been keeping his brother's whereabouts a secret from him for all this time. But just before Sonic can object thoroughly, Dr. Robotnik suddenly appears along with his fleet of robians (mobians that had been robotized). He seems to know Cinos. But how? How would Robotnik know Cinos? Not even Sonic had known his brother existed! The secrets are revealed in the sequel to _Cinos the Hedgehog_, which is _Brothers in Crime._ Enjoy! Also, let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your opinions. REVIEWS PLEASE!

Cinos' large green eyes widened with panic, "J-Julian K-Kintobor? B-but, you're D-doctor R-Robotnik. B-but how-"

"Oh please Cinos, I can't listen to your stuttering," Robotnik said, "Here, take this before you drive us all nuts".

Robotnik threw a small metal chip at Cinos, and Cinos caught it in his mouth, and swallowed with ease.

"Julian, how?" Cinos was speaking clearly now! "Your name is not Ivo Robotnik!"

"It is now," Robotnik said sternly, "You will call me by my true name! Julian Kintobor is no more! Bow down to me, Cinos the Hedgehog, or walk beside me as you did long ago".

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed, "So that's why you two know each other! Cinos, why would you side with Robotnik? How could you? I was starting to trust you!"

"We were both outcasts," Cinos growled, "Neglected by society, shut up in institutions, and abandoned by our own families! What else was I supposed to do? Jules and Bernie liked you better! They didn't give a rat's ass about me".

"No, Cinos, that's not true!" Dr. Quack exclaimed, "Jules and Bernie wanted what was best for you! They were not trying to neglect you! You were very premature at birth, you had to stay in the hospital so you could be taken care of. You were too sick to go home with them!"

"Bullshit!" Cinos yelled.

"I know it hurts, Cinos," Dr. Quack said, "But I speak the truth. My brother, the other doctor Quack, he specializes with premature newborns. That is why you were taken to him. Jules and Bernie did visit you, you remember them. So don't say that".

Cinos crossed his arms and looked away.

Suddenly, Sonic did a spin dash, crashing right into his brother. Growling, Cinos tried hard to fight back. But his speed was still slow, and the voice chip had only cured his slurred speech temporarily.

"How does that work on you anyway, scumhog?" Sonic asked critically, throwing angry punches,"What are you, a robot? Only robots need voice chips".

"Humph, I was born with no ability to talk," Cinos said, just barely dodging Sonic's punches, "So Julian-"

"Dr. Robotnik!"

"Robotnik installed a mechanical mouth for me," Cinos said, "My mouth may look normal, but its just fur covering it. It's like a robot mouth. But it requires a voice chip once in awhile".

"How dare you lie to me!" Sonic tried to kick Cinos in the stomach, but Cinos surprisingly caught his foot and pushed him back.

"I wasn't lying! I knew him as Julian Kintobor," Cinos snapped, "Not Ian Robotnik. Now stop attacking me".

"Ivo Robotnik!" Robotnik roared amongst the crowd, "How many times are you going to get my name wrong, Cinos?"

"Sorry, not my fault your voice chip sucks," Cinos said.

"Then I'll take it right out and you'll have that annoying stuttering going on," Robotnik threatened, "You want that?"

Cinos shut up right away.

Sonic still couldn't get over this, and he had to know the truth. But there was no time. Robotnik was ordering his fleet of stink bots after them. So he had to team up with his supposed brother for now.

Sonic spin dashed full speed ahead and destroyed ten robots instantly. Cinos immediately dived into a nearby sewage puddle.

"What're ya trying to do, get poisoned?" Sonic questioned harshly, "That's toxic waste!"

"I'm immune to it," Cinos said calmly, as he smashed a nearby stink bot with his tail, that was slightly longer than Sonic's and had a lot of muscle tone, "Think of me like Bunnie. She's half robot. I'm also half robot, sort of. I owe my life to Dr. Quack and Robotnik. I don't know what quarrel you have with Robotnik, but he has my full gratitude".

"Then why are you attacking my robots, Cinos?" Robotnik interrupted, "You are supposed to show me gratitude. You should be fighting by my side. Leave that pesky rodent brother of yours, come and help who was really there for you".

Cinos cringed, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," then turned sharply to Sonic, "You are my enemy now!"

"Traitor!" Sonic lunged at him.

Cinos smacked his tail against the water and sprayed sewage on Sonic. Coughing and gagging, Sonic staggered backwards.

_I can't let this stop me! I have to defeat him!_

Sonic bounced on some nearby robots, one by one, and eventually, he was hovering over Cinos, who was up to neck level in waste. He bounced again and crashed right on to his brother's head. Grinning, Sonic then leaped back out of harms way.

Cringing, Cinos glared at him, "You'll pay for that!"

Sonic tapped his foot on the ground, "You just gonna stand in that puddle and rot? Or are you gonna fight me?"

"Are you just gonna stand on land and rot?" Cinos shot back, "Coward!"

"Oh, I'm the coward?" Sonic taunted, "I'm not the one who travels at the speed of molasses".

"That's a disability!" Cinos growled, "I'm not a coward. Fine, I'll come out!"

Cinos flipped up gracefully out of the water, but then staggered immediately as he hit land.

"Ha! Weakling!" Sonic dashed toward him.

Cinos turned to the robots,

"Stink bots! Behind me!"

Sonic skidded, what was Cinos planning?

Cinos dipped his head into the sewer water and turned to the stink bots, and yelled in a gurgling voice,

"ONE...TWO...THREE...FIRE!"

Sonic was washed away by sewage. He came to a point where he swallowed too much and passed out. The brown scenery turned to black.

Sally awoke with a start. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling something was terribly wrong.

She pulled her boots on and threw on her usual blue vest as she ran out the door. She couldn't stop moving.

Sally went to knock on Rotor's door, to see if Rotor was finished with his invention yet. The freedom fighters would need it if they were to stop Robotnik.

Sally banged on the metal door of Rotor's workshop,

"Rotor! You in there? It's me, Sally".

After a little while, the large metal door opened and a groggy Rotor came out. His eyes were baggy, he had obviously just woken up.

"Sally?" he said, yawning, "Isn't it a bit early?"

But Sally ignored him, "How's that invention coming along".

"It's doing great, but what's up with you? You seem...stressed".

"Stressed? No no," Sally stammered, although she was feeling quite stressed, "I was just wondering, that's all".

"It's six in the morning," Rotor said, "I'm doing the best I can. I was working all night on the invention, so please, give me some time to sleep".

"Yes, of course! Will do," Sally said quickly, "See you later".

With a confused yet sleepy expression, Rotor shut the door.

_Bunnie! I should see if she needs a new upgrade on her robotic limbs!_

Sally sprinted over to Bunnie's house, her boots swishing in the mud. She was running so recklessly and fast that she almost slipped and fell face first on the soggy, wet ground.

Once Sally arrived at Bunnie's front door, she banged on it like there was no tomorrow. She kept this up until a groggy Bunnie stumbled to the door,

"What gives, Sally girl?"

Sally could see that Bunnie was a little bit annoyed.

"Are you okay? Do you need an upgrade?" without asking, Sally grabbed Bunnie's stubby metal arm.

"Hey! Cut it out! What's goin' on with ya, Sally?"

All of a sudden, Sally just let go of Bunnie's arm, realizing for the first time how crazy she was acting,

"I-I...there's something wrong...somewhere".

"What?"

"I don't know!" Sally yelled suddenly, "I just feel that something bad has happened to Sonic! I don't know why".

"Ah, Sally girl," Bunnie said, chuckling a little, "I know you're worried about the sugah hog, but he can take care of himself. I'm sure he'll be back soon".

"No! Bunnie, you don't understand," Sally said, "It's just this feeling I have that Sonic's in deep trouble".

"He's been gone for one day, Sally," Bunnie said, "Not a week, or a month. Just one day. He needed to find out about his brother".

"But it doesn't take that long to get to Dr. Quack's hospital from here!" Sally protested, "I swear, somethings not right here! As leader of the freedom fighters, I'm going to lead a search party for Sonic and Cinos".

Bunnie shrugged, "Well, if ya think it's necessary".

"It's completely necessary!" Sally snapped, then looked at Bunnie apologetically, "Sorry, I'm just really stressed out".

"That's alright," Bunnie replied, "You're the leader and all, but if I must say one thing. With these stink bots goin' around, there's gotta be some freedom fighters left in Knothole to guard the village. We can't have everybody goin' ta find Sonic".

"You're right, Bunnie," Sally said, "I will leave some freedom fighters here. You can stay, since you're a good fighter. Rotor should stay behind too, since he's working on an experiment to help fight off the stink bots. Geoffrey and all the other extra fighters can stay too. I'll just take Tails and Antoine with me".

"Sounds good," Bunnie said, "Tails provides flight support, and Antoine has sword fighting abilities. Then you got me and Geoffrey protecting the village, as well as Rotor if he has to".

"Correct," Sally said, "And I'll take Nicole with me too, to help find Sonic as soon as possible".

"You do that," Bunnie said, "I'll go round up Tails and Twan for ya, so get yer stuff ready".

Sally nodded and dashed back into her own home. She grabbed her leather knapsack and stuffed some food, water, and weapons inside. She straightened out her vest and turned to her doorway sharply.

_Don't worry, Sonic. I'm coming to help you._

Sonic awoke in a dark room. It was so pitch black he couldn't see anything. Not even his own white gloves. He tried to move but he bumped into a nearby wall.

_Am I dead? Is this hell?_

Sonic's eyes were starting to adjust, so he took a look around. It was still hard to see, but he could make out bars in front of his face, and a cold cement wall behind him. He was imprisoned!

"Yo, Buttnik! What gives?" he yelled out.

No answer.

Sonic shivered, it was starting to get cold. His spines stood up even more.

"Is anybody there?" he whimpered.

Still silence.

Sonic jumped as he saw his bare feet. His shoes were gone! How could they have slipped off? Or did somebody steal them?

Sonic felt a flash of anger draw through him, as he thought of one possibility.

_Cinos! That jerk! He probably took my shoes so he can run faster!_

Sonic took a moment to think about the mess he'd gotten himself into. Cinos had dropped in on Knothole village, uninvited, and claimed to be his twin brother. Sonic had never heard of him being a twin at all. Cinos had seemed so innocent and shy, but now, the hedgehog had turned on him.

It made Sonic mad that he could be fooled that easily. He was just beginning to trust Cinos too. But the stupid hedgehog had back stabbed him.

Suddenly, a small light flickered, it attracted Sonic's eyes toward it.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

The light continued to flicker, and Sonic became more certain that there was something or someone else in the room with him.

"Yo, I'm friendly," he called out, although he wasn't sure if the other thing was friendly.

The light became brighter and Sonic gasped. He couldn't believe what he saw. Two robots' eyes were shining on and off, and Sonic knew who they were immediately. They were robotized robots, one of them was blue with a tuft of white hair on top, and the other was purple. They were robians, robotized hedgehogs, but not just any robotized hedgehogs, yes, these were Sonic's parents! Whom he thought were dead for all of the past year.

"Mom! Dad!" Sonic called to them, but the couple didn't seem to hear him. Finally, Jules opened his mouth and his robotic voice spoke these words,

"Robotnik's word is law. Destroy all enemies!"

"Dad! Hey! It's me!" Sonic tried desperately to get his attention, to make them realize he was not their enemy, but their son.

Jules turned his head toward him, his eyes still blinking rapidly, "Destroy! Destroy all intruders!"

Soon enough, Jules had staggered to his feet, his wife, Bernie, following him.

"Robotnik's word is law. Destroy all enemies!" Bernie was chanting those cursed words as well.

"Mom! Dad! Snap out of it!" Sonic screamed at them, "It's me, Sonic! Your son! Please listen! Please remember!"

The two robots continued to waddle toward him. But Bernie stopped suddenly. Jules took no notice of this, so he kept making his way toward Sonic's cage.

"Mom?" Sonic called out softly, "Do you remember?"

Bernie's eyes were flashing uncontrollably, "Memory! Overload! Error!"

Jules turned to her and then the same thing started happening to him,

"Memory! Overload! Error!"

Sonic became scared that his parents were going to blow up right in front of him. But there was no smoke emanating from his parents. The robots were coming to their senses.

A solid light shined from both of the robots' eyes. Rather than the flickering.

"Sonic?" Jules spoke in a metallic voice.

"Dad! You remember!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, I'm so glad you're okay," Bernie ran up to the cage bars. It was impossible to hug her son through the bars, but she tried anyway.

"But Uncle Chuck told me you guys were dead," Sonic said.

"He probably thought we were," Jules said, "_I _thought I was until I woke up as a robot. I couldn't control anything, not even my mind. I was trapped inside myself, and forced to obey Robotnik's commands. Your mother also had to".

"It wasn't pleasant," Bernie admitted, "But I'm glad to see you're okay, Sonic".

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, but I have to ask you something".

Sonic took a deep breath. This was going to be intense, he could tell. So he started from square one. About this short, very slow purple hedgehog with slurred speech arriving in Knothole Village, he had to tell them about the secret hideout as well, and who else had survived. So Cinos didn't come up until the very end.

"So, is it true?" Sonic's voice was shaking, "Do I have a twin brother that you two never bothered to tell me about?"

Jules looked down, and Bernie looked at him sympathetically, "We're so sorry, dear. We thought Cinos had died. We didn't want to have you deal with that kind of pain".

"He was very premature at birth," Jules said, "He was born with no voice, and his life was at stake. Robotnik, known as Doctor Kintobor at the time, worked with Dr. Quack's brother to give Cinos a mechanical mouth. They applied amplifiers that didn't sound robotic, so he would sound normal. But his speech was slurred. Recently, Robotnik has designed a voice chip for robots with slurred speech. That probably works on your brother too, Sonic".

Sonic's fist was shaking.

"Honey, I know you're upset," Bernie said, "But we had our reasons to keep this from you".

"And did Uncle Chuck happen to know about this too?" Sonic growled.

Jules and Bernie looked at each other worriedly.

"Great! Just great!" Sonic yelled, "Wonderful! Now my whole family was lying to me".

"Sonic, it was for the best," Bernie tried to comfort him, "We-"

"Shut up!" Sonic slammed his bare hand against the iron bars. He then realized his white gloves were gone too. His furry hand started to bleed.

"Stop, Sonic, you'll hurt yourself!" Bernie cried.

"No," Sonic said, his voice was shaking like mad now.

"Sonic, please calm-"

"NO!"

"What's all that ruckus?"

Sonic turned sharply to see Robotnik's ugly shape in the doorway. With all of the arguing going on, nobody had heard the metal door creak open.

"Robian #045 and Robian #046!" Robotnik roared, addressing Sonic's parents, "Come! Back to work!"

Robotnik then clicked a green button on his wrist, and Jules and Bernie's eyes went back to flickering.

"These robots should not have feelings from memory!" Robotnik yelled, "You got lucky, Sonic. I had equipped Jules and Bernie with lasers. They were going to kill you, but they stopped when they temporarily had their memories back. You won't want to fight your parents, would you Sonic?"

Robotnik's voice was challenging, a wide grin stretched across his fat face from ear to ear,

"Attack!"

Sonic's parents were once again mindless robots. They charged toward Sonic,

"Robotnik's word is law!"

"All hail Robotnik!"

"That's it, yes, yes!" the mad doctor was getting excited now, "Kill him! Kill the rodent! Yes, oh yes! My plans will finally be accomplished with you out of the way, Sonic! And you won't smash your own parents".

"I wouldn't smash any robian!" Sonic said, "Those who were once animals, do not deserve to be spin dashed. I never kill living things, but for you, Buttnik, I might make an exception".

"Ah, try as you might, rodent," Robotnik taunted him, "You're behind bars, and I have your own beloved parents as my slaves! You're finished! Stop talking all cocky and just admit that you, my blue nemesis, is soon going to burn in hell!"

Hardly listening, Sonic spin dashed with all his might against the metal bars, opposite the way his parents were approaching him.

"They are made of copper and nickel, not metal," Robotnik chucked evilly, "I made sure that you were trapped inside for good! I've learned that from many encounters before!"

"Oh yeah, Robo Butt?" Sonic said, "How about my folks? How are they gonna get in here and kill me if the bars are strong against blades?"

Robotnik stopped for a minute, his hands shaking, "NO! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

"Same old song and dance, my friend," Sonic chuckled, "Now, how am I gonna get outta here?"

"We'll be the answer to that!"

Sonic turned around sharply and was surprised to see Sally, Tails, and Antoine at the doorway. Antoine looked nervous as usual, but little Tails was so excited to finally be treated as a proper freedom fighter. Sonic was surprised Sally had let him come.

"Sonic! Hi!" Tails waved.

"Hiya, little buddy," Sonic waved back, still shocked to see them. But they had come just in the nick of time.

Sally was asking Nicole how to get Sonic out of his cage,

"Just a moment, Sally," Nicole was deep in thought, "Fire. You must melt the bars with fire".

"Thank you, Nicole," Sally said, "So where do we find some fire?"

"Aha! Thank you, Nicole, you just gave me the answer," Robotnik was all confident again, "Robians! AKA Sonic's parents! Come to me. I shall equip you with fire guns".

"There's your solution, Sal," Sonic chuckled, "Robotnik's gonna get me out".

"Sonic, are those your parents?! They'll burn you to bits!"

"Calm down, Sal, I'm too fast for that," Sonic was already doing a practice jog around his cage, "Time for this hedgehog to bonk a fat man in the head!"

"You just never change, do you?" Sally sighed, "Fine. Just be careful".

"Aw come on, that's no fun," Sonic complained.

"Just do it!"

"Okay okay, you have no sense of adventure".

Jules and Bernie were coming toward his cage now. Their new guns were steaming with power, Sonic could tell they were put together sloppily, since Robotnik had literally just installed them into his parents' laser busters.

"Come on, I'm waiting!" Sonic tapped his foot impatiently, wincing at the cold ground. He realized again that he was barefoot. He wouldn't be able to run as fast, but his normal speed would be just enough to get him out of harms way.

Jules and Bernie shot flames at the bars, and once they started to melt through, Sonic got ready to spin dash underneath the fire. As the bars caved, Sonic ducked down, under the burning hot flames. His top quill got singed a bit, but overall, he escaped just fine.

Sally grabbed his hand,

"Come on! We have to get out of here!"

"Okay okay, chill Sal".

The four freedom fighters, reunited with their hero, fled the strange building. Although Sonic was safe, there were still a bunch of questions Sally had for him, and still a bunch that Sonic had for his parents about Cinos, and where Cinos had gone. He also wondered if Dr. Quack and his family were okay. Had they been robotized also?

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 2 OF CINOS THE HEDGEHOG. FIND OUT WHERE CINOS RAN OFF TO, WHAT HAPPENED TO DR. QUACK'S FAMILY, AND HOW SONIC IS GOING TO RESTORE HIS PARENTS. ALL OF THESE ANSWERS WILL BE FOUND IN CINOS THE HEDGEHOG CHAPTER 3: FAMILY REUNION. THANK YOU FOR READING AND LOOK FORWARD TO CHAPTER 3, COMING SOON!

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3- Family Reunion

**SONIC and CINOS**

Cinos the Hedgehog Chapter 3:

Family Reunion

Fan fiction by: ccatclaw

**Overview:**

In last we left off, Sonic awoke in a cage in an unknown building. He at first thought he was alone, but was shockingly reunited with his parents, whom he thought were dead. But Jules and Bernie were not themselves. Robotnik had robotized them, so they had barely any memory of Sonic whatsoever. After Sonic was finally able to jog their memory, he got into an argument with them regarding Cinos. Jules and Bernie admitted to the fact that Sonic and Cinos were twins. But just as they argued, Robotnik busted in, reprogrammed Jules and Bernie back to mindless robots, and ordered them to kill Sonic. Just in the nick of time, Sally, Antoine, and Tails show up to rescue Sonic. Now, Sonic has many questions that he wants answered, and the freedom fighters also have questions that Sonic should answer. But what they still don't know is of where Cinos disappeared to, and the Quacks.

Enjoy reading. And please REVIEW, FAVORITE if you love it, or FOLLOW.

One more thing, I manged to get MY FANART PUBLISHED on Archie Comics Sonic the Hedgehog fan art section in Issue # 254 of _Sonic the Hedgehog_. I have a Tails the Fox drawing in there and my name is Cara R. Please feel free to check it out if you're a fan of the Sonic comics just like I am! I'd appreciate it! :D

Cinos' walking speed was a bit faster with Sonic's sneakers on his feet, but he was still slow as ever. Even a tortoise could walk faster than him. Cursing, Cinos stomped his foot on the cement floor in frustration.

"Any luck Cinos?"

Snively Robotnik, Dr. Robotnik's nephew and partner, had addressed him. Snively was commanding the stink bots from his massive, complicated looking control pad. There was a large screen where you could see the stink bots polluting the water and air with their toxic gases. Trees were dying in the background and the water looked like a giant toilet, that's how dirty it was.

Snively grinned and turned back to the screen, "Don't look so grim, Cinos. Look at this, look how beautiful. Machines are taking over the world, just as my uncle has planned. For once, that blue hedgehog won't get in the way, and that also makes my job so much easier".

Cinos sighed, he knew that what Robotnik was doing was wrong, but he owed the man his life. Robotnik was the one man besides Dr. Ronald Quack who was there for him. Without Robotnik's genius technology, Cinos would never had survived. Jules and Bernie were poor excuses for his parents, and they had left him. They left him to die, and only cared for Sonic. Cinos had no feelings for his real parents. Robotnik was like his father, and Snively was like his brother. His family was here, in Robotropolis. He had been hoping to be reunited with Dr. Kintobor for years. Dr. Quack had kept him in the hospital, since he had gotten quite sick with a bad disease. He just barely survived that too. But with Dr. Quack's medical advances, there was always hope for him.

Cinos wondered where he was. He hadn't seen Ronald in years. For the past five years, Cinos had been living on his own. He had stayed in Downunda for a bit, and then slowly made his way to Mobotropolis, only to find it in ruins. It was only pure luck that he was able to find the secret village of Knothole.

Robotnik's heavy footsteps caused Cinos to look behind him. Jules and Bernie, two robotized mobians in a daze, followed behind him. Cinos took a look at his parents, spat and them, and continued to attempt running.

"Cinos, my boy!" Robotnik greeted him, "No luck with those shoes, huh? Well, I can probably amputate your feet and replace them with robotic ones".

"That hurts," Cinos said, "Besides, then I wouldn't be able to swim with metal feet. Swimming is my forte".

"Ah, wise decision," Robotnik said, "Well then, Snively! How are those stink bots holding up?"

"Just fine, sir," Snively replied, "They are polluting everything, just as you wished. They should be closing in on Knothole village soon enough".

"Yes," Robotnik sneered, "A pity that the hedgehog got away. But no matter. All of the freedom fighters will cease to exist when they choke on this pollution! Sally was a fool to leave Knothole barely guarded. Now, there is a shortage of freedom fighters to protect their scummy village. And with Sonic out of my way, I can take over Mobius, and conquer the world! Robotropolis will take over everything! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Robotnik was getting carried away again. He broke down into this evil high pitched laugh. Cinos almost felt the need to cover his ears.

"Cinos, just like old times, we will be conquering Mobius side by side," Robotnik said, "And we shall rule together. Your pitiful parents are now paying the price for paying no attention to you. You must be quite satisfied".

"Y-yes sir".

The stammering was on purpose that time. Cinos couldn't help but feel guilty. Sonic had been nice to him, although he was a jerk in the beginning. As for Jules and Bernie, they were still his parents. He couldn't bear to see his own flesh and blood being made a fool of right in front of his face.

But if he defied Robotnik, he would be robotized as well. So he couldn't blow his cover just yet. Cinos hoped that Sonic would come to help soon. He may be able to set things right. Cinos felt like a jerk for deserting his brother like that, they had just started to get along as well. But he had to help Robotnik, who helped him in the past.

"Cinos! Come laugh at this scene with me!" Snively was still hysterically laughing at the stink bots farting and polluting Mobius on the big screen, "I swear, sir, these are the funniest robots you have ever created!"

"Snively! Shut up and get back to work!"

"Y-yes sir. Sorry".

Cinos knew this was a serious topic, but he couldn't help but laugh. He and Snively had grown up together. They were like brothers. They were born and raised around the same time.

"It's almost time," Robotnik said, a menacing grin stretching on his face, "Mobius will be mine! And Sonic the hedgehog and all of the pathetic freedom fighters will bow down to me, or perish!"

Sally Acorn listened as Sonic explained the story to them. All of this was very shocking, but Sally's shock was nothing in comparison to Sonic's. Sonic seemed like he was holding up, but she could tell he was just not himself. For instance, he was addressing Robotnik formally, by calling him Dr. Robotnik, rather than Robuttnik or Buttnik.

But the most astonishing part of the story was Cinos turning sinister. Sally could never had expected Cinos to go dark side. Sally also couldn't believe Uncle Chuck had lied to them, mostly to his nephew. Sonic's parents were still alive!

_What if my mother is alive too? Or Antoine's father? Tails' parents?_

Sally shook it off. Uncle Chuck had his reasons. It was none of his business to keep secrets or break secrets from other families. But he must have known that Sonic would find out eventually. Sonic was not a stupid hedgehog.

Sonic stomped at the ground irritably, "And I still don't have my shoes! That rotten Cinos took them! I know he did! He's no brother of mine".

"We'll get those shoes back, Sonic," Sally promised, "And we'll rescue your parents, and Uncle Chuck while were at it. If we find where Dr. Quack and his family ran off to, we'll save them too".

"You make it sound so simple," Sonic mumbled, slouching against a rock.

"Come on Sonic, we have to stay positive," Sally put a supporting hand on his shoulder, "I know it's hard for you right now. But we can't just standby and do nothing about this. We are the freedom fighters, right? We fight for Mobius!"

Sonic tried to grin, "You're right, Sal. Let's do it to it".

Sally could tell he was still very down, but she knew he was trying to stay positive. That was all she needed.

"Yeah! Let's kick Robuttnik's ass!" Tails shouted.

"Tails! Where did you learn that profanity?" Sally snapped at him, shocked, "Sonic, did you teach him that?"

Sonic scratched his head in embarrassment, "Sorry Sal, I didn't know he was listening".

Sally clouted them both over the ears, "I can't believe the two of you. Oh well, let's get moving. Antoine! Get out from behind that bush".

Antoine timidly stepped out of the bushes. When a stick simply touched a hair on his head, he shrieked and dived back in.

"Antoine! It's just a stick! Get out here!" Sally went and pulled him out of the bushes, "We're sneaking back into Robotnik's base".

"Gee, Ant, get a grip," Sonic still had it in him to pick on Antoine. Sally found that reassuring, although it wasn't very nice, this was more like the Sonic she knew.

"Let's split into two groups," Sally suggested, "Tails, you fly and carry Antoine along with you. Sonic, you can come with me".

"Aw man, do I have to take Antoine? He's no fun," Tails whined.

"Tails! Cut it out. Just carry Antoine and meet Sonic and I outside Uncle Chuck's hideout," Sally snapped irritably. She didn't have time to hear Tails complain, this was urgent. They were running out of time, the stink bots were polluting the planet as they spoke, and the freedom fighters needed to get a move on.

Sighing, Tails let Antoine grab hold of his gloved hand and propelled himself up into the air. Antoine looked like he was hanging on for dear life as he dangled below Tails.

Sally knew it would have been better to send Sonic to go with Tails, and she would deal with Antoine, but she needed to speak with Sonic privately. She needed to know if he was okay, and to let him know she was there for him if he needed her.

"Let's go," Sally said.

Sonic followed her quietly, avoiding the pebbles so his bare feet wouldn't get cut. Sonic was strangely quiet, he wasn't getting impatient about not running, and walking instead. He wasn't saying Sally was "too slow" or "boring" like he usually did. He just walked silently, looking off into the distance, deep in thought.

"Are you okay, Sonic?" Sally asked to break the silence.

Sonic looked at her, trying to seem surprised,

"Yeah, sure".

"No you're not".

"Then why did you ask?"

Sally took a deep breath, she didn't know quite how to say this, "I know you're troubled, but I want you to know something. We will get past this, you will make up with your parents, and Cinos, and Uncle Chuck. There's got to be a logical reason as to why they kept Cinos a secret from you. But if you need me, I'm here for you. Just like you've always been there for me. Ever since Mobotropolis was overthrown by Robotnik, we have always been a team. Since my father was banished into the Zone of Silence. I do everything I can to help you, just like you've helped me".

Sally finished her sentence in a softer tone. She couldn't help but blush, would if Sonic took all of this the wrong way? They were just friends, she hoped she didn't overdo it.

Sonic just chuckled,

"Wow, I didn't know you were a poet, Sal".

Sally shot him a dirty look, "I just told you I would be there for you! Then you have the nerve to go and make a joke out of it! You take nothing seriously".

Sonic stepped back a bit, but then met her gaze, "Chill, Sal. I get what you mean. I appreciate it. I was just surprised, really. I never expected you to say words like that to me. But anyway, thanks".

Sally managed a smile, still feeling slightly awkward. Robotnik's hideout in Robotropolis was coming into view now. She could see the smoke pile up from the many chimneys. Sally covered her mouth in disgust when the smell of sewage reached her nostrils.

"Ready, Sal?"

Sonic was grinning at her, holding out his fist,

"Ready to kick butt, like we always do?"

Sally smiled, and fist bumped him,

"Yeah, let's go".

"Sir! There are intruders approaching the city!"

Snively's warning cries echoed through the laboratory. Working robots stopped and looked at him, alarmed. Cinos stopped trying to sprint across the room in Sonic's shoes, he had a bad feeling about this. His brother was returning. Unfortunately, Cinos' skills didn't nearly match up to his twin brother's speed and agility. There seemed to be more land around then water, and Cinos' abilities were inconvenient most of the time, and he knew it. It was hard to accept.

He wanted to help Robotnik as much as he could. He wanted to make his father figure proud.

Robotnik was ordering his robot army around, grinning evilly as he did so,

"Perfect. This is just what I wanted to happen. Sonic and his pathetic team of freedom fighters will fall right into my trap".

"Excuse me, Doctor?" Cinos prodded him.

"Yes, Cinos?"

"If I may, can I have a word?"

"Just a minute".

Cinos waited in the corner. Tapping his foot nervously. Finally, Robotnik waddled over,

"What is it?"

"I want to be as much help to you as I can," Cinos said, determinedly, "But in my condition, I can't move very fast, and I can't fight well on land. Is there any way in which I can be more of a help to you, so I can pay you back for all those times you've helped me?"

Robotnik thought for a moment, hand on his triple chin, then smiled,

"Why yes, Cinos. I have a perfect idea".

"Great, what is it?"

"Come with me, my boy," Robotnik chided, "I'll show you".

Cinos curiously followed Robotnik. The severely obese man walked at about the same pace he did. Cinos guessed this was why Robotnik never walked on the battlefield. He was always in some sort of a flying carrier. Maybe Robotnik would put him in one of those as well?

As they walked down the hall, rows of swat bots raced past them, saluting to Robotnik as they made their way down the hall,

"Hedgehog, priority one!"

Cinos shuddered. Sonic had come back. He was done for.

_But the doctor has something he can help me with. Sonic will be no match for his genius._

Cinos used these thoughts to reassure himself.

Finally, Robotnik stopped at a black metal door. He fished around in his pockets and pulled out a key. Snickering, he turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

Inside, there was a various amount if different machinery. Half built robots huddled in the corner.

"This is my laboratory," Robotnik said proudly, "Those robots are for other use. Snively is helping me construct them".

"Maybe I can help build robots," Cinos suggested.

"Ah, I have a much better role for you," Robotnik said, "One that is better than building robots, or firing cannons".

"Really?" Cinos heart was starting to pound with anticipation now. He couldn't wait to see what Robotnik had in store for him.

Robotnik led him over to a strange machine. The machine was large, so large it could fit an animal body in there, even a small overlander could probably fit. For some strange reason, this machine looked very familiar.

Robotnik had a big, creepy grin on his face,

"Okay Cinos, get in".

Cinos was hesitant,

"What's that?"

"Something that will make you unstoppable," Robotnik said, "Now go ahead. You'll be just fine".

Cinos reluctantly laid down inside the machine. The metal was cold against his quills, making them stand up and look even spikier.

Robotnik slid him inside the machine. Cinos felt darkness overcome him. He could barely see anything. But what was above his eyes was a red logo with Robotnik's face on it. As Cinos tried to decipher it, Robotnik was starting to boot up the machine:

_ROBOTICIZER_

Cinos gasped with fear as he realized where he was. But it was too late. He could already feel the machine hardening his body into metal. He tried to cry out, but his mouth was soon devoured by metal as well.

All in a couple seconds, Cinos lost his self being.

Sonic, feeling more confident now, dashed full speed ahead with Sally in his arms. He didn't care if he didn't have his shoes at the moment. He was feeling great. The wind brushed his quills back and blew into his face. Breathing in what should be fresh air, Sonic arrived at Uncle Chuck's.

"Yo! Unc!"

But Uncle Chuck didn't come out.

"Don't tell me he's not here," Sonic said, putting Sally down, "I wonder where Tails and Twan are".

"They'll probably be here soon, they're not nearly as fast as you, Sonic," Sally pointed out, "And Uncle Chuck couldn't have gone far. Let's look inside his hideout".

Sally opened the door. But Uncle Chuck's room was empty.

"Darn it, Unc!" Sonic growled, "Just when I need him most".

"Strange, he's always here," Sally said.

Tails and Antoine descended and landed beside them. Antoine almost screamed as he was let down, but Tails immediately shoved one of his tails over his mouth to silence him. They didn't want Robotnik or any nearby robots to hear them.

But the strange thing was, the whole city looked deserted.

"What in Mobius is going on?" Sonic cried.

"I wish I knew, Sonic," Sally said, "Could Robotnik be plotting something serious?"

"I don't know, Sal," Sonic said, he couldn't think of any reason as to what Robotnik could be doing besides commanding his army of stink bots.

"You've fallen right into my trap, rodent!"

This startled all four of them. Antoine screamed and hid behind Sally, who elbowed him in the stomach,

"Get a grip, Antoine!"

Robotnik was sitting in his usual carrier, with a full army of swat bots behind him. There were also some brown robots mixed in with them. They carried an awful stench of garbage and pollutants. These were in doubt, Robotnik's newest robots, the stink bots. Robotnik even had a mask covering his face so he didn't have to smell them.

"Aw, how nice of you to bring me some more toys to smash," Sonic taunted, but then gagged at the overwhelming stench coming from the stink bots.

Sally, Tails, and Antoine were doing the same. They covered their noses in disgust. Antoine's eyes were still filled with fear. While little Tails propelled his tails in midair to try and air out the smell, his gloved hands shielding his nose. But the stench was just too strong.

"I guess I arrived just in time then!"

Surprised again, the four freedom fighters looked up to see Dulcy flying above them, Rotor the Walrus sat on her back. They both had masks on their faces to protect them from the smell.

"Hey Rote! Dulc! Long time no see!" Sonic waved up at the fellow freedom fighters.

"I finished my invention just in time for you guys to fight the stink bots," Rotor said, "Here, take these! Don't land, Dulcy! I don't want you crashing again".

Dulcy smiled at them through her gas mask and remained in the air. Rotor threw down for of his special gas masks to the freedom fighters.

"Thanks man!" Sonic said, "We owe ya one".

"Just happy to be of help," Rotor said, "We gotta get back and defend Knothole village. Good luck!"

They thanked him again as they quickly slipped on the gas masks. Sonic felt instant relief when he didn't have to smell the stink bots fumes anymore.

Sally and Tails slipped theirs on easily, but Antoine was having trouble. He was putting his mask on backwards,

"How does zis work?" he pulled the mask onto his face upside down.

"Well, we aren't gonna wait for the coyote to get his act together," Robotnik roared, as Sally helped Antoine, "Attack! Oh, and Sonic, let me show you my latest weapon!"

"Let me guess, another failure?" Sonic taunted.

But he was in for a real surprise.

A familiar shape zoomed and hovered next to Robotnik. Its metallic purple pelt gleamed in the sunlight, and its eyes flashed with blue.

Sonic gasped, he couldn't believe it.

Robotnik laughed, "Aha! Now this is going to be interesting!"

The mindless robot spoke, "Hedgehog, priority one!"

"Yes! Very good, my slave!" Robotnik yelled, "Sonic, meet my new sidekick. Your one and only twin brother, Cinos! Only, he is now my mindless slave! Yes! You are looking at the new and improved Metal Cinos!"

Whoa. So Sonic is in for a great shock. Robotnik has robotized Cinos! Cinos can no longer control his actions unless something jars his memory. Sonic has to fight his own family! The helpless Cinos is now a powerful robot. Metal Cinos has many unique and dangerous powers up his sleeve. Also, where is Uncle Chuck? Find out in the next and final volume of Cinos the Hedgehog. Chapter 4- Metal Cinos. Coming soon. Until then, check out more of my fanfiction, and don't forget to check out my fan art in _Sonic the Hedgehog _# 254.

REVIEWS PLEASE! I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

To be continued...


End file.
